streetfighterfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Super Street Fighter IV
Super Street Fighter IV (スーパーストリートファイターIV''Sūpā Sutorīto Faitā Fō'') - to 2,5-wymiarowa bijatyka, będąca aktualizacją Street Fighter IV. Zawiera ona dodatkowe postacie i poprawki postaci oparte na opiniach społeczności. Posiada również ulepszony tryb online. Została wydana jako samodzielna gra na PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360 27 kwietnia 2010 r. Gra posiada jeszcze 2 aktualizacje: 3D Edition został wydany na Nintendo 3DS jako tytuł startowy oraz Arcade Edition, a został wydany w grudniu 2010 roku. Rozgrywka Super Street Fighter IV zostaje ponownie zbilansowany, a wiele postacie z mocniejszymi atakami zostały ma lekko „osłabione”, a postacie ze słabszymi atakami otrzymali ulepszenia. Wprowadzono kilka nowych trybów gry: * Team Battle Mode -''' w którym 1-4 graczy może zmierzyć się z kolejnymi 1-4 online. Pierwsi gracze z każdej drużyny stają twarzą w twarz, a zwycięzca zmierzy się z kolejnym graczem drużyny przeciwnej, dopóki wszyscy gracze z drużyny nie zostaną wyeliminowani. * 'Endless Battle Mode -' w którym gracze ustawiają się w kolejce, by rzucić wyzwanie obecnemu „King of the Hill”, a przegrani są wysyłani na tył kolejki, przypominając system „I Got Next”, który działa w typowej lokalnej arkadzie. Gracze, którzy obecnie nie grają, mogą komentować trwający mecz. * 'Replay Channel -' który różni się od starego trybu powtórek, pozwalając każdemu zapisać do 150 powtórek i udostępnić je znajomym online, a także przesłać je do tabeli liderów, jeśli ich Battle Points (BP) są wystarczająco wysokie. Gracze mogą następnie oglądać powtórki meczów z całego świata, a nawet zobaczyć dane wejściowe. Powtórki zapisane na dysku twardym można również oglądać w zwolnionym tempie. Powtórki są podzielone na kategorie według walczących postaci, przy czym kategorie to „Originals”, „Alpha” , „Turbo and III” , „Newcomers” i „Boss”. * 'Bonus Stages -' w trybie arkadowym dla jednego gracza, w którym gracz ściga się z czasem, aby zniszczyć samochód lub próbuje zniszczyć spadające beczki. Gracz może pominąć je, wyłączając je w opcjach; mogą także rzucić im wyzwanie poza trybem arkady. * 'Tournament Mode -' przerobiono, jest on podobny do oryginalnego SF4 , który został wydany jako zawartość do pobrania. Tryb wpiera nadchodzące wydarzenia turniejowe „Capcom Cup”. Każda postać może teraz wybierać między dwoma Ultra Combos . Wszystkie 25 oryginalnych postaci ma do wyboru trzy stroje: domyślne, stare kostiumy DLC oraz nowy strój DLC, który zostanie wydany później. Nowe postacie mają domyślny kostium i jeden strój DLC. 6 pierwotnych z 25 wojowników (C. Viper, Cammy, Chun-Li, Guile, Ryu i Seth) posiadają oprócz pierwszego rywala, drugiego innego rywala. Gracz może wybrać rywala, z którym chce się zmierzyć. 10 nowych postaci ma także tylko jednego rywala. Rozwój We wrześniu 2009 roku firma Capcom zaczęła pracować nad aktualizacją do Street Fighter IV . Przed oficjalnym ogłoszeniem gry, powstały zwiastuny i wyciekały obrazy, które wskazywały na nową aktualizacje zatytułowaną Super Street Fighter IV, w której znaleźli się T. Hawk i Dee Jay. Dwaj zawodnicy z Super Street Fighter II, którzy nie zostali dodani w Street Fighter IV i od dawna oczekiwano, że zostaną jednak dodani do Street Fighter IV jako zawartość do pobrania. 28 września 2009 roku firma Capcom oficjalnie ogłosiła grę, ujawniając, że jest to samodzielny tytuł. Według twórcy Yoshinori Ono, dzieje się tak, ponieważ zostały dokonane zmiany, takie jak: dziesięć dodatkowych postaci, ulepszone poprawki postaci oparte na opiniach społeczności i ulepszony tryb online.. Jako kompromis, gra została wydana po niższej cenie z dwoma dodatkowymi kolorami dla fanów, którzy już posiadali Street Fighter IV. Został wydany za 40$ zamiast 60$. Postacie Powracające postacie Nowe postacie Areny * 'Afryka: Solar Eclipse '- afrykańska sawanna, znajdująca się w pobliżu lotniska Shadaloo, podczas zaćmienia. * 'Ameryka Północna: Skyscraper Under Construction '- plac budowy w Metro City z Final Fight, w którym występują Hugo i Mike Haggar, ten ostatni w postaci dużej statuetki, która pojawia się w tle. * 'Azja Południowa: Exciting Street Scene '- wioska w Indiach. * 'Azja Wschodnia: Festival at the Old Temple '- ulica w Korei Południowej. * 'Nieznany: Crumbling Laboratory '- Zniszczone laboratorium SIN. Inne wersje * ''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition'' * ''Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition''' Galeria [[Super Street Fighter IV/Oficjalne Arty|''Super Street Fighter IV/Oficjalne Arty]] '' SuperSF4.jpg|Artwork 01.jpg|Artwork Vlcsnap-2010-04-10-01h36m10s218.png|Artwork z nowymi postaciami występującymi w grze 593241-super-street-fighter-iv-arcade-edition-windows-screenshot.jpg|Główne menu Super Street Fighter IV 6a00d4143c4850685e0123ddeffeec860b.jpg|Panel wyboru postaci 792277-super-street-fighter-iv-arcade-edition-windows-screenshot.jpg|Guy i Dee Jay 792289-super-street-fighter-iv-arcade-edition-windows-screenshot.jpg|Akuma vs. Ibuki 792290-super-street-fighter-iv-arcade-edition-windows-screenshot.jpg|Akuma vs. Hakan 792292-super-street-fighter-iv-arcade-edition-windows-screenshot.jpg|Juri vs. Hakan '' Kategoria:Street Fighter (seria) Kategoria:Street Fighter IV Kategoria:Gry